


Lost in pain

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Medic is lost and needs help. Prompt from somebody in the TF2 discord server.Pentadrabble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lost in pain

Nighttime in a library. 

There was a small window open letting a chilling breeze coming in and caressing the curtains dividing the various section of the library, and making move the pages of some magazines forgotten on a table. 

The moonlight illuminated some snowflake that managed to enter inside, as well as the figure of a man laying against a shelf. 

He was panting heavily, his eyes closed and a hand on the side of his left tight, that was bleeding. 

The library looked like the best place to hide, nobody ever came in during those days, the books left to rot and to gather dust. Nobody would have ever thought about looking for him in there. 

After a few moments to recover some breath, he tried to move his leg, but a sharp pain made him almost shriek, if he didn’t cover his mouth with his gloved hand. 

He panted again, opening his mouth and putting his right hand inside, moving his leg again, and biting down his hand to avoid to scream, in agony. 

Nothing to do about it, it was broken. 

He took some time to think about what to do. He still could hear the steps of his pursuers outside, still looking for him. 

He closed his eyes, just for a moment. He needed to think. 

“Doktor!” 

The medic opened his eyes, finding himself looking at Heavy’s ones, his face dangerously near his. 

“Doktor we looked for you everywhere!” 

“I... The robots... I was trying to escape...” 

“да, But we lost you, but I saw the blood trail and I found you here...” 

Medic opened his eyes better, at those words. 

“A trail? I didn’t left a trail, I checked for it...” 

He pushed Heavy away, and in that moment, the door burst open, and two robots came inside the library, readying their weapons. 

Thinking quickly, Heavy took Medic on his shoulders and run further into the library, as fast as he could, all while Medic was panting from the pain and scolding him. 

“You should have been more careful! It was a trap for sure! Now what are we gonna do?” 

“Not now doktor!” 

Heavy exclaimed, finally managing to find another door and exiting from there. 

It was morning, the sun was rizing with pink fingers coloring the clouds, and the fresh snow filled the air with a crisp smell. 

But it was no time to lose, so Heavy kept walking in the snow, aware that he was leaving a trail that the robots could follow, but he also knew that he had time to reach for the base. 

Bullets started to fly all around them, so Heavy, thinking about what he was transprting, turned and started to walk backwards. 

One of the bullets grazed his side, where he wasn’t covered by the thick coat he was wearing, until he watched the heads of the robots explode. 

He reached the base, finally, and Sniper saved them. 

And now it was time to help their doctor.


End file.
